Recording Studio
|size = 3 x 3 |buying price coin = 100,000 |buying price shard = 100 |selling price coin = 75,000 |selling price shard = 75 |placement xp = 1,500 }} By using the Recording Studio, a monster wrangler can replace any monster's voice (which is currently placed on the Island, including those inside a Hotel) with their own. The monster's animation remains unchanged, so you must synchronize your own music with the monster's usual movements. The Studio can also be used to revert to a monster's usual song. Interestingly, if you sell your Recording Studio after recording new songs for monsters, the songs will remain the same as before you sold that Structure. Since the new music is stored only within the app, and is not uploaded, it's impossible for Friends to hear your changes by visiting your island. For this reason, a video recording option is also available that lets you share your new music with people you know. The recorded videos may be uploaded to YouTube, on Facebook or Twitter, or sent by email. The video will have stereo 3D sound as well. If you do not like a particular monster track of the music of an island's song, you can always mute one of the tracks of the particular monster by recording the track without any noise in the recording. An alternative to using the Recording Studio is Composer Island, which enables players to show their music to the world, Friends or not, without changing the normal sounds that monster make. However, one must spend diamonds in order to be able to save multiple (up to 5) songs at a time, which makes the Recording Studio cheaper than the island in short-term periods. Composer Island also allows more complex songs to be made. Notes * The Recording Studio was introduced in version 1.3.1 of the My Singing Monsters app. It first became available for iOS on December 4, 2014. * In version 1.3.2 the Options menu added the ability to delete all your custom recordings at once. * The Recording Studio was first teased on December 3, 2014, as a silhouette in the "Yool Holiday Special" Facebook post with the text: "and something NEW and exciting is looming on the horizon..." * Since Rare Monsters have the same song as their non-rare counterparts, any recording that replaces a monster's song also replaces the song of its corresponding Rare Monster. * At present, there is a bug in recording the Quibble on Air Island. When you play the first two tracks, the Quibble plays its keyboard, approximately matching the music. When you play the third track, it doesn't play its keyboard. ** A similar bug occurs with Mammott on Cold Island. When you play the first track, it sings.When you play the second track, it doesn't sing. * There was an extra musical part for Maw on Air Island even though that part was not included in the Air Island song. Therefore, if you replaced it with your version, you could not hear any difference when you listened to the complete Air Island song. The Maw also seems to have some of itself invisible, then turns visible near the end of the track. ** This extra part was added to the song in version 1.3.3, playing in the last two segments of the complete track - in other words, after the Schmoochle has sung, or when the Quibble switches to Track 2. * You could replace the song for every monster on an island with completely different music, and create an entirely new composition. * The recorded tracks will also be warped by a Time Machine. * If you record one of the musical parts of Wubbox which is used on any island, you can still hear recorded sound of Wubbox on any island except Gold and Ethereal Islands. * There seems to be a glitch where the countdown before you start recording is cut short and starts early, but the countdown to "Go" is still happening. * Werdos cannot be used in the Recording Studio. ** In the 57th episode of My Singing Monsters Live, it was noted that the Werdos don't want to have their voices replaced as they are "far too diva-esque; they are specifically interested in singing the lyrical creations that they have devised" * Before the Recording Studio was introduced, the concept for it was originally going to be used for Mimic, the scrapped quint element monster for the original My Singing Monsters game. However the Monster Handlers scrapped Mimic due to the fact that there were no such islands that could allow the natural five elements to breed. And so after Mimic got scrapped, its concept was later changed a little and reused for the Recording Studio. *Recordings from the Recording Studio are not listenable when visiting Friends, possibly due to the fact that one can potentially abuse the Recording Studio feature by replacing any monster sound with any possible audio, including inappropriate and/or offensive audio. As such, the recordings would need to be moderated regularly if it was possible to listen to modified audio from the Recording Studio via the Friends feature. Category:Structures